Adventuring in Berserk
by Fairy of stories
Summary: In a brutal world a boy and girl face the world.
1. Chapter 1

**You know what my favourite manga of all times is? You guessed it right. Berserk. Guts is the very embodiment of someone struggling against his fate even since his birth. And the Author = God isn't make his life more easier. However, because I am such a mother hen I shall send the one and only sworn-sibling of Guts. An equal to him when it comes in combat. An equal to Griffith and a lot of Casca catfights. She is put into this world to show the unconditional love Guts deserves. However, this world is cruel and has no need for a damsel in distress in Guts' presence. Therefore she must be able to handle herself. She shall make sure Guts doesn't have to deserve more suffering than necessary.**

**Black long hair, brown eyes, long eyelashes tuned arms and legs. Fast. Can see spirits. Knowledgeable. Intuitive. Attractive and And Morisette Amon voice (for the heck of it). Natural martial artist. Likes dogs. Lighthearted. Healing magic. Soul healer. Luck and abundance shall be drawn towards her naturally.**

**"Too OP she might take over the protagonist role".**

**[Is this fine? Yes No]**

**"Yes".**

**[Creation is in process…]**

**[Done]**

* * *

Red sky, creepy woods that basically warned death was there and is still there. As for what death was waiting for…

The child was barley breathing. Not too far from him a band of mercenaries was going past this dead and haunted forest.

"Hmm, what's that", the leader of the mercenaries said.

"It's a child, Gambino. Is it alive?", one of his men was looking at its direction like everyone else.

"Probably. Leave it it was probably given birth by the dead woman as she was hanged. Such a child is nothing but cursed".

Among Gambino's women his favourite walked towards the child and picked it up and it began to scream. She looked fiercely at Gambino as she was protective of the child.

"Let her have it Gambino", his whore pregnant with his child walked over and took Shisu protectively into her arms. Normally Gambino would have retorted back but the woman in front of him somehow always managed to win. Not to mention that she was a better fighter than him and he wouldn't want to lose towards a woman and decrease his reputation. The only reason why she had yet to destroy his whole mercenary band along with him was simply because of moral compass but he wouldn't want to challenge fate anyway.

"Tsk, fine then".

* * *

A month later Guts, known as the adoptive child of Shisu, watched a young baby in front of him. He was fascinated. The baby held out its hand towards him as he took it.

6 years later Guts and Ciana were sparing each other as Ciana's mother Delphi instructed them. She would often stop them when she would find faults in their stance and posture.

Delphi was the leader of the women within their camp and of course no man dared to refuse her orders as she was someone dangerous to mess with. She could take on many men and finish the fight within mere seconds. As for why she had stayed with Gambino all these years despite him being a bastard was because he was an Alpha. A leader among men. She would rather stay with such a person who had a higher chance to survive in this godforsaken land.

Guts daily routine consisted of chopping down trees with one hit. Fighting for hours, day and sometimes night. He got used to surviving in the camp. At first he looked up to Gambino as a child would naturally towards his father. Naturally he would also ask for some acknowledgement and hope for his love which would never come. Luckily Delphi was there to give wise words and comforting words even if they were cold like, "forget that bastard he doesn't deserve your love Guts. A man who only cares about himself have no right to ask for love from anyone", "It's a waste of time Guts. Gambino isn't worth your time and admiration. There are other men to admire and see as father figure". Guts never believed he would find anyone that could fill the empty void of a father yet there was one…

One certain kingdom hired Gambino's troupes during preparation for war. The village close to Gambino's camp had an old farmer in it. Ciana would frequently seek out other children to play with and she would drag Guts along with her. He was reluctant but he got used to it. Of course during a game of hide and seek he met a farmer named William. William was in his forties and very friendly. He offered Guts and Ciana some steemed sweet potato while playing on his guitar. During the days spent with William Guts forged a father-son connection with him. Unfortunately, the other kingdom which Gambino's troupe won the war and made sure to kill everyone in it…

Delphine maneuvered man after man as she yelled instructions towards the women. She fought them all and knew that she wouldn't survive but she would at least give the others a chance to escape. Ciana and Guts were fleeing on the same horse. One of the other kingdom's soldiers threw shackles at the horse legs so that Ciana and Guts had to jump away from it and continuing running through the woods. However, an archer managed to hit Guts' leg.

"Run away Ciana!"

"No, I won't lose you too!".

"Idiot".

The knights were approaching as the archer hit another arrow towards the children a man shielded them.

"William!", Guts felt tears running as he saw the old man simply smile and close his eyes. "No!", and a bloodlust surged up from him.

"Guts we have to run!", Ciana tugged at him.

"No! We're done running. We'll take these bastards down to hell with us", the eight year old Guts picked up the blade which was too big for him but he still lifted it as if it was as light as a feather.

"Alright", Ciana took out her metal whip forged personally by her mother.

They would fight until death. The knights rode towards them and one of them were ready to strike. Guts avoided the sword that came towards him and hit the knight with his blade which cleaved him into two. Ciana used her whip to swing herself up on a branch and she made a turn and landed on the back of the knight as she used her dagger to kill him.

They continued to fight no matter how tired they were until all of them were gone. After having fought with the soldiers Guts and Ciana took a break to gather their breath. They took each a horse that still stood in the woods and rode back towards the camp but it had all turned into a hell.

"Mother", Ciana cried as she rode the horse to take her mother's head into her embrace. As for where the rest of the body went it was unknown. At least she could bury her head and hope that she would end up in a peaceful place.

Guts took Ciana's hand and they rode away. Now it was only them against the world.

**Prologue end…**

* * *

As the mercenaries hired by the invaders feared of facing the mighty Bazuso Guts stepped forward without a word.

"10 silver coins for defeating him", he looked towards his employer.

"Deal", the commander in black knight outfit agreed.

Before Bazuso had a chance to say anything Guts jumped at him and started hitting him. It wasn't even an even fight as Bazuso's axe was destroyed by Guts' strength that had built up the last four years.

Meanwhile a band of unofficial knights stood looking at Guts amazed by his strength but at the same time they were followers of their falcon who was also strong and probably even with Guts.

As Guts were leaving with the payment from the employer he was joined by a girl about his age and two horses. Her hair was neatly made into a bun. She didn't need to wear make up but it still looked like she did. Her brown eyes met his and she smiled as he saw light in her eyes.

"Well, that was a good hit", she said as they walked along. She handed him the reins of his horse.

"How much money did you manage to steal, Ciana?".

"About this much", she showed him the bag with gold coins.

"Do we need all of this? Isn't it a bit too much?", he asked.

"Nope. You can never have too much money in this world", she grinned and of course he couldn't help but smile a little. "Am I right Chi?".

"Chi?".

"Yes, one of the flower fairies I made a contract with".

"Hmm, how does she look like?".

"Doe eyed with a pink dress. That's about how much I can describe her".

"Mmm, welcome to the family Chi. Good luck with her", Guts joked.

"Ey!", she punched him on his side.

He laughed dryly but stopped as soon as he saw bandits riding towards them. They stood still as they awaited the fools begging for death. The first one got cleaved into half like his horse. Ciana used her whip to catch the next rider and threw him towards the other behind him. As they awaited the other fools Ciana avoided an arrow and looked towards the woman who appeared. The other bandits rode behind her to get her protection.

"Interesting", Ciana couldn't help but say. "Guts she's mine".

Another arrow flew towards Ciana which she deflected easily with her whip. Then she used her whip to steal the arrow machine from the kushan woman. The other party began to attack with her sword but Ciana simply awaited her and quickly dodged her as she went low and kicked the other woman´s legs so that she was falling. Ciana kicked her legs and as the kushan woman fell she hit her sword away from her and stomped upon her throat. The Kushan woman lied down unable to struggle free.

"You bitch", she spat out.

While Ciana kept her foot on the kushan woman Guts faced the guy who seemed to be their leader. Guts made a mistake and ended up loosing.

"Release him, and I'll release her", Ciana negotiated.

"On the count of three", the one named Griffith said.

"1… 2… 3!", Griffith released his sword from Gut's neck and Ciana lifted her foot from the woman named Casca.

As soon however Casca got up she was throwing a punch towards Ciana. Ciana faced-palmed Casca's knuckles and took her arm and threw her towards Griffith within few milliseconds. While Griffith was busy catching Casca, Guts and Ciana had already managed to jump on their horses and rode slowly away.

As the two siblings rode away the band of hawks stood speechless. Griffith though poker faced couldn't help but also want them on his team. He hoped that they would cross paths one more time so that he could convince them to work for him. The possibilities that existed with those two were unimaginable.

Luckily it wasn't that late they would meet again.

This time they would be on the same side fighting and Guts showed his mighty sword skills as Midland obviously won the battle. This time Griffith made sure to take this opportunity to duel Guts. However, this time he lost again.

"Please tell me what it would take for me to have you", he stated calmly and Ciana couldn't help but whistle.

"Guts what's your answer to his confession?", she couldn't help but laugh. "I mean sorry Griffith for laughing. Not at you asking for Guts to become your comrade but because you`re asking in a way that sounds like a love confession".

"You have nothing I would want", Guts turns away and takes the rein of his horse as Ciana and him goes towards their paycheck-hander. They got some few coins which didn't matter. They already had enough to build their own castle in the capital of Midland. While Ciana was cool with Guts doing all that mercenary shit she was bored just to sit and wait for him. That's why she started a career as an artist and author and her base she decided would be in Midland as there were lots of rich people there.

The first thing to do would be buying some land. Land preferably close to water. A lake or something. Luckily one of the noble ladies who are fans of her work found an empty land that was filled with just trees for her. Ciana thanked the noble ladies. It wasn't a big territory she and Guts had but it was something. Guts helped cut down some trees and lay down the foundation of the castle she had in mind. She hired some village people from a noble's territory to help her with the building. Of course unlike other castles this one would be much easier to build as it would be made out of concrete. While it was built Guts had gone away to other kingdoms and fought there. The castle wasn't completely finished until three years later who would want to stick around until then. While the castle had been built a fence around her territory had also been built. It wasn't a high fence but a low one as you could see the garden still. The fence wasn't for safety it was only there to mark her land.

Her castle was actually more styled as a mansion. Ciana had at first began drawing an ordinary house which was a box with a roof on. Then she drew two boxes more behind it and towers on the side of the first box. She also put a green house on the backyard which faced the lake. The castle was painted with yellow colour and blue roof. She had a bath installed on the back of the house so that she could view the lake while bathing. Chi seemed to like it very much. Ciana had a kitchen on the opposite side of the building of the toilet room. There weren't servant quarters or master quarters as anyone who worked for Ciana would be treated as a guest and worker. Then she had her own art studio which was the biggest room in the castle. It was on the bottom floor next to the living room. Then there was the treasure room which was beside the wine cellar. All the necessary things were now in place. Except for a ball hall which Ciana didn't want one anyway. Ciana hired ten girls from the village nearby. She gave them a good pay if they worked hard and they all had to sign a contract. Except for the normal things Ciana also made a barrier around her land so that wounds would heal quicker, plants would grow quicker and would protect them inside from evil spirits but also humans with ill intentions. Sometimes Ciana would journey and be away for a month or so for inspiration.

While Ciana was busy with her career Guts was busy with his. He had taken a job as a mercenary for midland once more. This time however he had really gone and done the most stupidest thing. He had rescued the girl named Casca. They fell of a cliff and was stranded in the middle of nowhere in the forest. He took care of her as she was sick and he had realized it before but there wasn't much you could do against a person who was stubborn and determined to die. As he watched over the sleeping figure Guts wondered what Ciana was up to.

The funny thing was that Ciana wasn't too far behind from the battle or where Guts and Casca were at all. She was camping not that far away along with Chi and a fairy named Puck. That's right Ciana had met Puck by accident. She found a slave trader sell Puck in another kingdom however many humans couldn't see fairies so she ended buying Puck at a very cheap price. Puck was a little bit annoying but she knew she had found a good friend for her dear brother. Speaking of brother…

Guts was facing the army which seemed to be out here looking for him in order to kill him and Casca. He yelled at Casca to run but nope the dumb woman wouldn't leave him. Well, they had just become friends and she did feel some kinship with Guts. Though it wasn't enough to completely stay behind and fight with him. She apologized and ran as soldiers chased her.

"Huh, are you here?", Ciana greeted the white haired leader of the band of falcons.

"Lady Ciana", he greeted but his attention were somewhere else.

"Did something happen?", Ciana tilted her head to the side.

"My comrade is lost somewhere in the woods… along with your brother".

_Ciana!_ Puck pointed towards a woman running with soldiers behind her.

Ciana immediately rode towards Casca who was being attacked. Her horse jumped into the path which Casca had been running on and before the soldiers had the chance to tore Casca's top she whipped them all into their deaths. Casca was still lying shocked at the ground. The one who would wake her up from the shock wasn't Ciana so she simply ignored the girl. Griffith jumped down to Casca and asked if she was alright. Casca suddenly snapped into reality and panicked s she told Griffith to save Guts. The enemy was attacking them and Guts had to face them all alone.

"Puck", she told the pixie to fly and see where her brother was.

"We need to hurry!", Casca begged Griffith.

"Miss Casca, was it", Ciana spoke to her. "Guts isn't that weak to lose towards an whole army".

"Don't you care? He's your brother!", Casca tried to grab her and throw the irritating girl down.

"It's because he is my brother that I'm not that worried. Besides all those soldiers are humans right? So I'm sure that he will be okay facing them", started riding as Puck showed the way.

Just as she had predicted all the men were slaughtered. The band of falcons were impressed. A single man killed a hundred men. Against a tree they found Guts resting. Ciana approached Guts and took his pulse. His heart was beating and she checked his breathing too.

"He's alright. Can someone help me carry him up to my horse?", Griffith and Casca offered themselves as the heaved him up on Ciana's horse.

Ciana struggled a little as she lifted his goddamn heavy lump of metal onto his back. Griffith showed her towards their camp where Guts could get a good rest. Guts seemed to have some trouble though so Ciana calmed him down by singing.

_A young man walked through the forest_

_Lost and confused_

_He tries to find who he is _

_He faces trial not unusual to mankind_

_Oh struggler against fate_

_When will you give in?_

_Will you give in to the tragic story written of you?_

_Or will you defy the heavens?_

_Why is it people forget what once was still hold some truth_

_Why do people blindly follow_

_Why do people die?_

_Why do people suffer?_

_The hatred is an endless spiral fueling the existence of it_

_The young man stood by a tree and asked the tree:_

_"Why oh tree did I not see you here?"_

_For the tree wasn't in our world of existence_

_And the man understood _

_Oh struggler against fate_

_Oh struggler against fate_

_You finally met it_

As she sang the whole camp could hear her. Griffith was one of the many spellbound by her voice and before he knew it he stood outside the tent of which Guts resided in. He decided to stop himself before he got trapped by the siren.

The next day Guts woke up with healed wounds but they still kept the bandages to avoid suspicion as it was Puck and Chi who had healed them.

"Ciana?", he was certainly confused. "Why are you here?".

"Well, I was in the area and heard from Casca that you faced a whole human army by yourself. Not unusual. Imagine if we had to fight those demi-humans again like we did in Kushan", she got up as she handed him the tray with food on.

Guts sat up an started eating and drinking. Meanwhile, Ciana got out of the tent to get some fresh air. She got surprised by Griffith standing there like an idiot.

"Is there anything I can help you with?", Ciana crossed her arms and sassily threw her side hair to the back.

"No… actually I would like to spar with you", he said calmly but she could see a glint of excitement in him.

She raised her eyebrow but agreed anyway. They went out towards a clearing.

"Griffith!", Casca said worriedly and looked spitefully towards Ciana.

"Don't interfere", Griffith ordered her and Ciana was amused at how Casca bit her tongue.

"So what will we fight with? Swords or any weapon of choice?", Ciana looked at him.

"What you feel most comfortable with", he smiled softly and Casca saw something that she had only seen when Griffith thought of Guts.

"Very well then. I will use my fan", Griffith was surprised by the weapon of choice before but calmly nodded.

The duel began yet both of them stood there. They both read each other of how they would move, by their bodies' stance, and how they would get hit by each other. Casca was confused over why they both had yet moved but she could feel the tension while the crowd cheered for their leader. Then Griffith decided to make a move. Ciana deflected his sword with her fan. Griffith jumped quickly backwards as he knew he otherwise would lose it. They both went around in a circle as they continued reading each other. This time it was Ciana who attacked him. She ran faster than what Casca could see. Before anyone saw anything she was before Griffith. Griffith was quick and avoided and intended to strike. However, Ciana avoided his move and jumped above him and kicked him five meters away. Once Griffith stood up he immediately went for the attack and this time he wasn't holding back. She used her fan to stop his sword and was therefore driven backwards. She let go of her fan and dive quickly as she punched Griffith which stunned him and gave her another chance to kick him away this time he had a harder time to get up.

"Griffith!", Casca worriedly yelled out as she glared at Ciana.

Griffith tried to get up but with the way he was now he would completely lose the match while getting damaged internally.

"You win, I give up… for now", Griffith said as he managed to stand up with Casca's help.

Ciana didn't care about the glares thrown at her and simply walked back to Guts. Guts had by this time finished eating and getting dressed as he spoke with Puck. She couldn't help but feel like she made the right choice.

"Guts I'm riding home. Are you coming with me?".

"Yes, I've been gone for over nine months now so I suppose its time to rest for awhile".

"Great", she said.

Guts didn't have a horse as he preferred to walk or run.

As the two siblings left camp Griffith watched them go with a certain longing in his eyes that Casca had only seen when Griffith talked about his dream.

A few days later they arrived in Fanning which was the name of the county she stayed in. Fanning consisted of three villages: Shelvin, Makana and Milen. Her land was in the village Makana. As the passed the village town she was greeted by the village people and she gladly spared a few words with them. Meanwhile Guts was overthrown by the younger children as they admired his biceps and muscles. One of the young girls told her father that she would marry Guts and the father got jealous. Obviously it was all a joke.

When they arrived at the castle Mary, Elisabeth, Jane, Catherine, Christina, Sophie, Lorena, Siegfried, Theresa and Rai awaited at the front gate. All the girls were workers at her house and at the same time apprentices. She taught them some of what she learned from her mother when it came to cooking, magic and agriculture. In fact Ciana was making a book on agriculture which was released and she bought a copy and handed it to the villages in the county. Clearly the abundant harvest later on did prove the facts in her book.

"Welcome back mistress", they all said as they curiously looked at Guts. Some of them knew him while other didn't.

"Welcome back Guts", Mary who was the first one she hired during the construction and a thirty year old woman greeted the piece of hunk in front of her. "I'll go and prepare a bath for you two".

She knew the routine like the back of her back. Ciana and Guts loved taking a warm bath after a long journey.

"The flowers are growing beautifully", she said to Christina who was in charge of the garden.

"Thank you mistress", she happily smiled.

Guts and Ciana soaked themselves in the bath after showering.

"Feels so good to be home", Ciana said as she faced the view of the lake.

Guts simply let himself relax to the warmth and safety Ciana's house offered.

"So you saved the Casca girl, huh?", she started since she hadn't thought about it earlier.

"Well, for some reason I couldn't help it", even Guts was confused why he was willing to help her.

"Maybe she is the one", she wiggled her eyebrows and Guts splashed some water unto her.

"By the way I think we should have negotiated a little more on the pay as you basically eliminated their enemy".

"Those nobles are too cheap to be generous with us mercenaries".

"Oh well, at least we have more than enough gold to keep us fed for a life-time… Ah, that's right! I was invited about two months ago to one of my buyers wedding for daughter. Please come with me. I'm sure the noble ladies will love a big piece of hunk like you", she got splashed one more time.

"Alright, but only because I'm curious about the lives of nobles".

The next day she took measures of Guts as she began making six fit suits for him. She got help from Siegfried and Lorena to sew the designs Ciana had made.

Guts obviously hated wearing formal clothes but at least she made it feel a tiny bit better for him. While he was dressed like a noble he still felt like warrior in it. As for the dress Ciana was gonna wear it was something that wouldn't lose to any of the noble women.

On the day of the wedding Ciana and Guts rode a carriage towards the county Mirra. It wasn't that long of a journey as the county was only a few miles away. When they arrived Ciana caught everyone's attention. It wasn't the first time she had shown up on formal events but she wasn't showing up on all events she was invited to either. This left her as a mystery to everyone who had yet to meet her or get the chance to speak with her.

"Lady Ciana!", the bride ran towards her and hugged her. "Thank you so much for the dress".

"It was my pleasure Lady Makena", Ciana patted her back.

Lady Makena released Ciana and started introducing her to her friends. Friends was equivalent with money so Ciana was happy to put on polite faces.

"Lady Ciana did you hear that the leader of the band of falcons became a noble as reward for defeating the enemy in the last war".

"Really?".

"Yes! Sir. Griffith is already so beautiful that it would be a shame not to make him into a noble", one of Lady Makena's friends fangirled along with the other fans of Griffith.

"If you excuse me ladies I think I will need to accompany my brother", I excused myself and walked towards Guts who seemed to just sit bored at the couch while some of the noble people who recognized him during the times in the battlefield met with him.

His face was showing how he definitely disliked being surrounded by so many kiss-asses.

"Excuse me gentlemen", I pardoned my intrusion. "Guts shall we go take a walk".

Lord Makena's garden was absolutely beautiful. Well, it looked like most noble people's gardens.

"I don't understand how you stand this", he said as he loosed his shirt from the neck.

Ciana couldn't help but chuckle.

"You get used to it once you are aware about politics".

Not far from where they were walking some children were playing with branches and fighting as if they were swords. Guts and Ciana stopped to look at children fighting away from the sight of their parents.

"They remind me about us", Ciana mentioned and Guts thought fondly of these memories.

"Except I remember you cheating", Guts smiled.

"Well, it helped me win, so cheating wasn't completely wrong", Ciana defended her actions and Guts rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Well, well, the first chapter is out. Tell me what you think. I suppose the storyline is fast paced but I don't have time to go into details for now. Maybe in the future I will rewrite the chapter and give more background and information since the thing I loved about this was that the story didn't completely surround Guts'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back bitches with another chapter...**

* * *

Guts and Ciana looked at the good summer day in Midland. Children playing was a sign of peacefulness.

One of the blonde children suddenly lost his spar with his opponent and was getting humiliated.

"Hey! Play nicely", she warned the children but they were nobles.

"Who the hell are you, hag!", the brown-haired stuck up little noble said.

"Hag... HAG. Oh no, you didn't. Guts hold my parasol", she thrust the umbrella into his chest.

"Oi- wait... don't be so petty", Ciana didn't listen as she certainly was making her way towards them. The children despite being nobles knew that they were dead if she got hold of them.

"Run", the children scattered around but Ciana managed to grab the disrespectful little brat by the ear as she was giving him a scolding.

Meanwhile, Guts helped the blonde-haired little guy up to his feet and patted him.

"Your stance was off and you had no power in your thrusts", he told the boy. "You're not meant to hold the sword", all of the sudden he started to cry despite trying so hard to keep it in.

Ciana turned around as she let go of the boy who had insulted her. He ran away like the scared little sheep he was.

"Guts, what did you do?", she came towards the boy and took him in her embrace.

"Why is everyone constantly saying that I'm worthless? I'm trying my best. I'm trying my best", the child cried out in her embrace as she threw a glance at Guts who held his hands up in defense.

She let the boy cry out everything until he sobbed before she sat down with him and spoke softly.

"Who tells you that you are worthless?", he sobs and answers, "My father".

"Well, your father is wrong. You are not worthless if you don't know how to fight a sword. You are not worthless if you don't know how to do anything. You are amazing just the way you are", she patted his hair and smiled. "But if you want to learn how to fight I'm sure my brother would more than enough be happy to show you how.

Guts handed Ciana her umbrella as she took it and Guts handed a tree branch to the boy.

"Show me some moves", Guts ordered and the child did but they weren't stable and so open to any attack. Guts corrected the boy's fighting stance and posture as well as demonstrated some fighting skills to him.

Who knew that Guts would be entirely focused on teaching that he hadn't realized that it was time for supper. By that time a monk came along with a few soldiers.

"Master Adonis! We have looked everywhere for you", he told the boy and hugged him. Ciana could tell that there were genuine affections for the child but did they seriously only find him now?

"I'm fine, Hassan, I was just getting lessons from Guts", the boy named Adonis said. The monk turned to look at Guts and yes Guts did not seem like a friendly guy at all.

"Erm, mister. My brother and I were just entertaining young master Adonis as he seemed bored. Now that you are here and it is time for supper it seems that it's time for us to take our leave", Ciana took Guts' arm and led him away.

"Wait! Guts and Ciana... Can we eat together?", the boy had puppy eyes.

"Well, if it's alright with your guardian", the monk nodded and Adonis took our hands as we walked back to the mansion. We must have looked like a family.

Adonis was a kind boy and Guts completely let his guard down around the boy. Meanwhile, the boy's father who Ciana came to know was Lord Julius. Ciana knew that the man was too ambitious for his good and too cold-hearted to be a father.

"Guts can't you become my tutor? Please?", again those damn puppy eyes.

"Alright, he will".

"Ciana don't decide that on your own", Guts scolded her.

"Isn't it fine though? While you're resting you might as well do some good", then they had a staring contest which Guts lost.

"Fine, but I'm not staying at some noble's house", he crossed his arms.

"Young master Adonis, may you ask your father if you will be allowed to visit my home?", Adonis looked at Hassan who was behind him. Hassan went over to Lord Julius before coming back.

"Lord Julius approved of you staying over there", the monk said.

"Excellent", Adonis smiled like a child was supposed to smile. Not politely nor on force but genuinely.

"Good, here is the address", Ciana put wrote it on paper and handed Hassan the note.

When the feast was over Ciana and Guts decided to leave even if the party hadn't finished. Adonis was so attached to Guts that he didn't want them to leave so the only way to leave was taking him with us along with Hassan and a few bodyguards. Someone then sent a servant to pack Adonis' clothes and necessaries and have it sent over to Ciana's mansion-castle.

Adonis adored their home. There was a garden to play in and not like the fancy gardens that are there to keep up appearance. There were vegetables and fruits he had never seen before. He loved the freedom and the magical feeling of home but most of all he loved Guts. Guts was like a big brother to Adonis. He was taught in a patient and more skilled way than the practice he had received so far. Mary's pies and cakes were to die for and he loved the bath which was warm and embracing after a long day of training. In the living room, there was an instrument he had never seen before. Ciana called it a piano which she had named after her mother Diana. Ciana showed him how to play it. It was hard learning something new but it was exciting. Another part of Ciana and Guts' home that he loved was the toilet. It was clean and didn't smell. However, what he loved most by far were the nights he slept together with Ciana and Guts in the same bed. The reason for that was that Adonis had nightmares and Ciana sang him to sleep but he didn't want her to leave so now he slept in the same bed as them.

As for why Guts were there in the bed too when he had his room it was because the siblings were used to it.

Adonis hit the wooden plank with his bare hand. It didn't hurt as much as it used to.

"Adonis! Guts! Come and eat some mangos with me", Ciana had peeled and cut the mangos from the greenhouse and put them gorgeously around a little bowl of red sweet dipping sauce which was a common one used for all.

Adonis eagerly washed his hands thoroughly before taking the piece of mango and dipping in the sauce before bringing it to his mouth. He squealed in delight as Hassan also took one mango piece and did the same. Yes, Adonis was not the only one feeling at home as also Adonis' servants and knights did it too. Ciana's maids were happy to share some ideas with Adonis' maids. And they all had each room to stay in and they didn't feel like a servant's quarter but a room for an aristocrat or wealthy person. Some of the maids of Ciana didn't know how spoiled they were until Adonis' servants shared stories.

Life was pretty wonderful...

"Young master Adonis. Your father has been assassinated", Hassan handed the letter to the young master.

Adonis broke down in tears for even if Lord Julius had been a terrible father he was still Adonis' only one.

Ciana held the poor boy as she shared a glance with Guts and then Hassan.

"Are there any clues as to who could have done it?", Guts asked Hassan.

"We don't have any leads or clues. Lord Julius had made many enemies. It could have been any of them".

Nothing more was asked but Guts could tell that Ciana had a clue.

After that day the siblings followed the new Lord Adonis back to his castle to bury his father. The whole journey there was in silence. Only nature could be heard. And to make matters more ironic it was as if the world celebrated his death. The sun was shining and there was a rainbow in the sky as they put earth on his casket.

"Adonis, do you wanna talk about it?", Ciana felt like the young lord needed to get his feelings out. "It's not good to hold everything in your heart. Relieve your burden and share it with us".

The young lord started to cry despite having promised himself that he needed to be strong and never cry again like a crybaby.

"It's alright. Let it out. Let it all out", she said as she stroked his hair gently. She held the young boy until he cried and fell asleep before speaking with Guts at the murder scene.

"I know you know who it is", Guts brought in the fire-wood and threw it into the fire.

"It's only speculation. Nothing I can prove or be sure about".

"Tell me".

"I suspect Lord Griffith the leader of the band of hawks. There was a rumor of Lord Julius having a strong disliking to the guy".

"So?".

"So, I suppose Lord Julius got in the way of Griffith's ambition. I heard Griffith got too close to the princess of Midland".

"Yes, I can see that guy having the Lord Julius assassinated. No one will suspect him as he is handsome, gentle and honorable in other people's eyes", Guts sat down in front of the fire.

"Well, it's nothing we can do about. Power struggles happen in court and politics so the best way to handle this situation is to ignore it and just go along with it. As long as Griffith doesn't hurt any of our own (Adonis), I'm fine with him even becoming the king".

Guts snorted, "If he becomes one".

"No, when he becomes one", Guts glanced over at his sister.

"What makes you so sure?".

"He has a Behelith", Guts immediately got up.

"And you didn't intend to tell me?".

"I was going to. However, even if I told you. What were you gonna do?".

"Kill him".

"That's not an option and you know it. His near-death experience will simply awaken the egg. We will stay in the shadows and simply observe the guy".

Lord Adonis took officially the title of his father and began to do his duties. He had asked for Ciana and Guts to stay with him for half a year to train him to become the best lord of his people he could be. Ciana helped him by introducing him to new agriculture innovations, taught him economics and Guts helped him become more skilled for future battles.

Along with the work as a new Lord came the frequent visits to the palace. Ciana and Guts came along with Adonis as they were family. When Ciana and Guts walked into the palace people started to whisper. Guts was a well-known person as the black-swordsman who carried a far bigger sword than his body. He had been on the same battle against the Tudors and also almost killed Zodd the greatest mercenary throughout 200 years. He always fought alone as he preferred.

Meanwhile, Ciana had paved her way among the wealthy through her art and skilled working hands. Most of the women could only dream about having her make a dress for them. And all the dresses she made held a mysterious surprise to it.

"Lord Adonis", some of the other noblemen started approaching. Knowing that Guts hated to be surrounded by other people Adonis told Guts that they would talk later. Guts only silently thanked his "little brother" as he wandered off somewhere. Meanwhile, Ciana began engaging with different noblewomen until she finally spoke with the princess of Midland herself, Charlotte.

Sweet, innocent and naive Charlotte was like a pure flower swarmed by bees who had the intentions to suck the nectars dry of her. Ciana noticed that Charlotte was completely enchanted by Griffith which made Ciana roll her eyes at the beauty of that man.

"Ladies and your highness", he kissed as the sixteen-year-old girl blushed so hard.

"Be careful Lord Griffth or you will make the girl's heart stop at any moment", Ciana teased him.

"Lady Ciana", he took her hand and kissed the knuckles too.

"Charmed to see you again after such a long time", Ciana commented and held eye contact all the time. "Unfortunately my brother and I never had the chance to make an acquaintance with you because of the incident".

"It was my fault for not being in more control of my men and we deeply regret that", he said amused but there was regret in his eyes.

"Don't feel too sorry about it. After all, we did slaughter your men and almost your general".

"I am thankful you at least spared her".

Charlotte watched in jealousy as her crush and the girl she only made of an acquaintance today spoke of something that only they knew about. She felt like the third wheel. Ciana could feel Charlotte's intentions.

"Well then, Lord Griffith and your Highness Charlotte I shall not disturb your evening further and accompany my brother".

Guts was surprisingly dancing along with Casca, Lord Griffith's general.

"Look at that", she smirked as she stood next to Adonis and watched the couple. "Spring has finally arrived for my dear brother".

"Spring?", Adonis looked strangely at her.

"Love", she explained. "Let's dance Adonis. It looks like Guts will be busy tonight and I suppose we should expect babies anytime soon", she winked at him.

Having Ciana as a teacher who did not exclude sex education Adonis understood completely what she meant.

While dancing Griffith intercepted the dance during Ciana's twirl as he shoved Adonis away to the princess who both sent a glare in our way.

"Well, well. What an awkward situation you made".

"I would have done it more smoothly but I suppose this will do it".

"So tell me Lord Griffith", she got closer to him as she watched Charlotte's jealous reaction. "Why do you leave the young flower when this night could be a good one to earn you her complete trust and affections".

Griffith didn't have an immediate answer as all he could see when she was dancing was the moon. A beautiful moon worth anything in this world. Suddenly his memories flash by and he let's go of her and walks away to Charlotte. That was how things should be. His goal was to become a king. Only a princess or a noble was worth a king and Lady Ciana was certainly no noble or princess.

"What the hell was wrong with him?", Adonis wondered and started to dance again with Ciana.

"Griffith is just another complicated man who is the product of this world's evil", she said as she looked at the white-haired Lord.

"What?"

"Nothing".

Like they had predicted Guts spent the night with Casca instead of going home with Ciana and Adonis. She wasn't worried though as Guts was a grown man and could handle himself.

Griffith watched as the "moon" went further and further away from him. He pulled himself together as if he had fallen for a spell earlier. Griffith looked at the party that was still ongoing. Fame and his genius skills had gotten him far and now he was even recognized as a noble. He no longer needed to sleep with other lords to provide for his hawks, his dream. He believed everything was worth doing for his dream. He needed every resource that could help him achieve his goal and yet now... He is almost there. Almost reaching his dream.

The night promised sweet dreams for most though some were to busy fantasizing awake and some living the fantasy.

Ciana kissed Adonis' temple lightly and wished him good night before leaving towards her room. It was dark when she entered it. Only the light from the fire was seen as well as the surroundings it shone upon. Despite it being dark she was aware of his presence but continued to pretend that she wasn't. He stood at the corner facing her bed where it was the darkest. She placed her candlelight on her night table and began to undress. She took off her dress and changed into a thin nightgown that barely hid anything of her body at all. Everything was pretty much see-through. She let her long her fall down as she took off all the hair ornaments. She combed through her hair and then started to pose in front of the mirror as if no one was there in her room. Lewd and sexy poses. Then she opened her drawer and took out an odd little thing. It looked like a red egg with a face on. She put it around her neck as she took a book from her bookshelf. It wasn't an ordinary book. It was a picture book except not the type of book for children. She climbed up on her big bed and placed the candlelight on her bed as she began to read out softly out loud. Not too loud but in a normal voice. Soon she started to get enamored by the story and imagined that she was the female getting eaten up by the strong, handsome knight in the forest by the waterfall. Her hand went down between her legs as she imagined herself being ravaged by the knight who was so noble and honorable but now a simple man turned into a beast. She moaned softly but got up and went to her drawer as she took out a toy. She was used to pleasing herself by now as she imagined that knight's dick. She took it inside of her and moaned in pleasure. When she came she dropped down on her bed exhausted as she finally turned off the light except for the fireplace and went to sleep not caring about the familiar stranger having witnessed her sinful deed.

The next day she woke up refreshed and noticed that the egg was gone and she smiled. It was good that he fell for it.

She got ready as she dressed for the new day. Guts were supposed to come back but it seemed like he instead took his sweet time not that she minded. He was a grown man and could take care of himself.

The day passed by quickly as she got ready for her bed she noticed the same presence again. She ignored it and began undressing. She didn't wear the same nightgown as last time. This time she wore a red nightgown that was almost see-through but not as see-through as the previous. Ciana took out her toy once again as she started pleasuring herself after reading one of the books on her shelf. She went towards the window which was right in front of her bed as she started pleasuring herself. The mere thought of someone seeing her (someone is watching her) made her tremble in excitement as she played with herself. In the end, she came so much that she had a hard time standing up. She went off to her bed and the shadow finally made a move.

Ciana got lifted into the air and carried over to her bed. She was surprised to find him already naked and wondered when he had taken off his clothes. His member was standing straight and probably throbbing.

"Lord Griffith, what a pleasure to have you here. May I ask why?", she acted innocently as she tried to hide her body with her blanket.

He pulled the blanket away and soon he tore her nightgown apart. She hid her breast with one arm as she was trying to escape from him. He took her arms and spread her across the bed.

"Don't act so innocent now, my Lady", he quoted from the book she had been reading. "I've already seen everything".

She headbutted him and kicked him away from her.

"I thought our fight was over and that we would be nothing but strangers", she told him.

"Like you said it was only a battle. The war is still not over", he said and tried to apprehend her. She fought against him and managed to land some critical hits but so did he too.

"Damnit", she said as she lied down on the floor and he was above her with a knee between her thighs. His arms were on both sides of her head.

"Listen Griffith I'm not a virgin", she tried to sell herself short. She had only wanted to tease him. She didn't intend to go this far. To be honest: she thought he was gay or asexual.

"Neither am I", he said as he kissed her. The kiss didn't break for minutes because neither of them wanted to lose the fight.

Griffith's fingers intertwined with hers as he stopped kissing and sighed as he looked at her blushing face. The mere look of her could make him feel so fulfilled. He licked her neck as she trembled from excitement. He kissed her chest before sucking her beautiful nipples as she moaned. Griffith felt her getting wetter as he played with her clitoris. He took her entire titty into his mouth and savored it like he would savor honey. After having his fill he finally looked at her as he took his member into his hand and teased her opening with it.

"Please... just put it in", she begged and he smiled.

Surprisingly she had lied. He thrust into her a few times before a red fluid came out.

"You're-", she put her finger to his mouth.

"Don't ruin this, please continue", she asked of him as she sat up and began moving up and down on him as she french-kissed him.

Griffith held her tighter to himself. He didn't know the feelings he had for her but he felt comfortable. She was like a shining light in his darkness. Lately, his nightmares had all gone away from him and been replaced with sweet memories.

Ciana knew his pain and stopped kissing him and instead starting kissing on every place those filthy mouthes had touched him. She felt him shudder and she stroked his hair gently as she continued to purify his body. She kissed his scars and licked them until they would go away.

"Griffith", she softly whispered before taking in his member in her mouth.

His heavy breathing and groans were clear signs of him losing himself in ecstasy. He wanted her so badly that he came in her mouth and as she pulled away more splashed on her face. Ciana cleaned it up and then walked towards her bed to take one of the blankets as she invited Griffith to cuddle for a while. Griffith took the blanket and put it over him as he sat down on one of the chairs near the fireplace. Ciana did not even ask and simply sat on his lap. He embraced her along with the blanket and then they sat there just staring into the fireplace.

"It's like the moon is watching us", Ciana commented and Griffith looked towards her and then nuzzled into her neck and breathing in her scent.

"That tickles", she chuckled and kissed him.

There was something about her and Griffith didn't know how to explain the feeling. It was comfortable and felt like home where he could completely let down his guard.

Hand intertwined. Bodies close to each other. That was how they fell asleep.

_Griffith abandoned the other children to run towards the castle in the distance but no matter how much he ran the path seemed endless. However, a person ran into him. It was a girl about his age. Her black hair and kind brown eyes that had a shine in them made him lose concentration._

_"Ah, sorry. Let me help you up", the young girl said as she helped Griffith up. "I'm Ciana. What's your name?"._

_"Griffith", and she nodded. "Are you coming to play with the other children?"._

_"No, I'm going there", he pointed at the castle._

_"Alright, good luck. Oi, Guts don't start the game without me!", Ciana yelled at a muscular boy who seemed to be in the center of the other children. "Oh, well. I hope we meet someday again", she smiled before running off._

_Griffith continued to look towards the way Ciana was running at and before he could turn around to chase the castle again he started chasing after her._

_"Wait!", he ran up to her and she stopped. "I also want to play"._

_"Alright", she nodded and took his hand and dragged him towards the other children._

Griffith dreamt wonderfully that night as he did something he hadn't done in a long while which was to sleep in. He didn't even notice when he was being carried towards the bed. When he woke up he was surprised to find himself in a bed with a shirt on.

"Good morning", Ciana's voice made his head clearer as he took his time to still continuing to lay down and watched Ciana get ready.

There was a knock on the door as one of the maids came in with a tray of breakfast.

"Place it on the bed", she told the maid who simply nodded and did it without reacting to Griffith's appearance before she went away.

"Eat breakfast, Griffith. You need to after last night", she winked and he could only chuckle at her shamelessness.

Griffith looked at the tray and found the breakfast interesting. There was bread with butter on and sausages. These were the usual. Now the interesting food was the white little thing that seemed to have meat in it. Then there were the pink and orange-colored cubes in a bowl that tasted sweet. There was another fruit dish which was yellow and came along a dipping sauce.

Ciana saw that Griffith was unsure of how he should eat it and so she helped him by feeding him. The whole feeding process only led to kissing and kissing led to sex so...

She saw Griffith off as Adonis came up to her and wondered why she was with him.

"I could tell you in detail", she teased him and he immediately got it as he ran away before she could speak anything further with him.

Meanwhile, Guts arrived at Adonis' castle with a dark look on him.

"And I thought you finally had become softer... So that girl Casca huh-".

"I don't wanna talk about it", Guts cut Ciana off.

"Guts what happened?".

"It's none of your business", he shouted but she wouldn't go away.

"Guts, talk to me, please. I'm your sister please share your burdens with me", she hugged him from behind and wouldn't let go no matter how much he struggled.

"Alright, she... even though I already knew it... Casca, she called out Griffiths name the whole time as we... slept together", Guts felt the emotional pain well up.

Ciana brought down Guts to her eye level.

"Listen to me Guts. You are a great person and have a lot to offer. And if Casca doesn't see it she doesn't deserve you", his tears fell on her chest as she helped him talk through his pain.

"I want to leave and never come back here again", he said as he held her.

"Alright then let's do it", Ciana agreed with him. "We've already overstayed in the capital for too long".

"What about Adonis?".

"Guts we have already helped him and taught him everything we have to offer. Now he has to grow into his own man but I will speak with him to make him understand that we're not throwing him away".

As she promised she did speak with Adonis who had already gotten used to acting like an adult but now he couldn't help but cry like a child.

"Don't cry my darling. It's not like Guts and I'm going away forever. We will meet again. How about this. Every year during winter and summer when the moon stands high Guts and I will come to visit you".

"Promise?".

"Promise, oh and also if you see Griffith please hand him this letter", she handed the letter she had written to Griffith. "Oh, and also I bought an owl to you so that we can communicate with each other through letters", she had it shown to him. It was a snow-white owl but Adonis ignored it and simply hugged Ciana.

"I will miss you", then he went to Guts and did the same except that they hugged each other longer.

Then Ciana and Guts traveled together like the old days. This time Ciana had, however, the Behelith which she stole from Griffith and made a false replica of. At least now he wouldn't endanger anyone or himself.

Later that night Griffith slept in his castle he had a dream.

_"Griffith, goodbye"._

* * *

**Yep, so tell me what you thought about this chapter. I'm still not sure where I wanna take this story as I do Guts and Schierke to meet and become friends. One of the best relationships and healthiest were theirs. As for Griffith and Ciana. I really have no idea. Casca... I know I'm so gonna get bashed for it.**

**Here`s the thing I liked that Casca was a female general and a strong one at that but boy did I hate her character. I know I should but seriously she was just the typical strong female turned into a damsel in distress several times. And I don`t really blame her for it since this world is not built for women at all. The only redeeming thing about her character was that a lot of victims of rape can relate to her. And I think it's crucial of her character to show the distress the denying of one's existence and also how traumatic rape can be. But it also showed that with and through help of near and close friends and family you can get through it. And I always love a female character who pick themselves up after something traumatic happens. However, the reason I dislike her so much it's because she`s hurting Guts. Guts is my bae. She hurt Guts by choosing Griffith despite Griffith barely caring about her because we know that Griffith was in the first place in love with Guts. Then she also had to be so judgemental towards Guts and always nagging and never giving him a break as if she was the only person in the world who was entitled to do it. I admire Guts for not killing her immediately because of her naggings. I hate how she leads on Guts but then takes in Griffith. I can't, however, blame her for being so loyal to Griffith. She was taken in by him after almost having been raped. Griffith became his family and her shining knight in white armor. I mean, it's obvious she would fall in love and hope for him to love her and yet still be content with her love being one-sided. And then the fact that instead of actually caring about Guts and his wishes she is completely on Griffith`s side. I MEAN THE WORLD DOESN`T ONLY REVOLVE AROUND GRIFFITH, CASCA!**

**It was also annoying how the band of hawks just all of a sudden started to judge Guts for wanting to leave. I mean it's clear that both Guts and Griffith aren't very open people with these band of hawks because if they were these people would understand the need Guts has and not take anyone's side at all. Instead of bashing Guts they should have asked Guts if he was coming back and visit them or if he would be gone forever. However, because every little hawk in there are blind sheep and stupid in that type of way they interfere with a crucial situation for Guts and Griffith's relationship. Had they not been there these two closed-up people might have actually opened up to each other but nooo, Casca and the rest just have to interfere.**

So this is just me ranting on and on about these humans. However, I don't blame them. They are only humans which is something I like about this manga too

I hope Griffith and Guts will end up together but since their friendship is already destroyed because Griffith fucked up because Guts fucked up and Casca and their band of hawks were such cowards for not trying to save Griffith in the first place. I mean I can see why the rest of the band wouldn't but Casca was skilled. She could have gotten inside the castle and threatened the princess to tell her about Griffith's whereabouts because they had to know somehow that the princes would be involved in Griffiths's disappearance.


End file.
